A Kiss for Shelter
by ArsinoetheXXVII
Summary: What if the courtesan was not the first to fall? One night is all it takes. And in Fate's hands a seed takes root. An honorable man will take responsibility and face the unexpected. Beyond passion, beyond possession and obligation he'll want for more, but find a soul unwilling to bow to him. What will Byakuya do when he realizes he wants everything yet may end up with nothing?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Summary: What if the courtesan was not the first to fall? One night is all it takes. And in Fate's hands a seed takes root. What then will become of a kindhearted but independent woman, and a noble who now finds himself wanting more than paid favors? A deviation to Fulfillment.

Some things to know:

*Told in short- drabble-like chapters.

*This is a stand-alone story- not a continuation of Fulfillment but an adaptation- a 'what if' if you will.

*The same characters will be present, and personality-wise much the same- though ages may differ. Some themes may remain the same (though no revenge-crazed noble in the end- I promise).

*It's paced a bit slowly in the first few chapters so it might be hard to see the central point and how this version differs.

*This is an introductory chapter so it will be longer than others, but I'm sure some will end up being somewhat long like this.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Water

Each footstep- light and airy as it was- still kicked up dust and the masses ebbed like waves, parting for his noble form.

They could not veil their curiosity despite how they kept their heads lowered as he passed, his grey gaze never lingering, staring far beyond anything they might fathom. They wondered what business he had here- why within the last year he had been spotted in one district or another only to appear in the Seventy-Sixth and… linger…

Strange.

He ignored their stares.

Such wanderlust was normally beyond him. He patrolled his estate regularly, the restless nobleman who paced beneath the moonlight, but to venture beyond his walls…

Yet these streets were familiar in a sense. His most precious commodities had come from these very streets, nurtured by their own will and rendered gentle somehow despite the harsh conditions.

He was searching yet again, he could feel that unmistakable pull, yet what could he possibly need- much less want?

What could a prince find in these dirty districts beyond the walls of structured society?

Suddenly a jar of water broke at his feet, splashing wetness onto his sandals. Shocked he looked up- only to see the clumsy culprit darting away. His eyes narrowed and he pursued- citizens scurrying out of his path with wary eyes.

It was a woman. Her yukata was cream colored, plain, but clean and unwrinkled. She wore a simple scarf, tied at the top of her head, holding up as well as partially concealing her hair.

He realized she was approaching a brawl that he had not taken note of earlier. It would seem a group of young souls had cornered some poor individual who had crossed them.

He listened closely and could hear the taunts in the air now.

"Dumb shit! Stay outta our territory!"

"Bastard- you should know better than to run your messages through our district without paying your dues!"

"Some messenger- he can't even hear what the fuck's going on!"

He recognized the sound of a fist hitting flesh. A grunt of pain followed and there was a gap in the circle revealing a boy brought to one knee by the blow.

The noble knew the child.

Green eyes glared at the assailant in anger, blood trickling from a split lip. The mob surged, obscuring Byakuya's view for a moment and again he heard the telltale sounds of a beating being doled out.

His jaw clenched in indignation, but he did not move to stop the fight.

One had to have thick skin to survive these streets and he would be doing the boy no favors by going to his rescue. Having a shinigami intervene for him would only cause greater scorn to fall on the boy and possibly draw unwanted attention.

Yet while his flinched, threatening to become fists, wavering between common sense about street law and his own views on justice, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

As he watched, the woman he had been trailing stepped right into the scuffle and spoke, "That is enough!"

Many of the boys though younger than her matched her or cleared her in height.

The noble knew that many of the gangs of children that roamed the streets were nothing to scoff at. Hardened by life in the districts they knew how to fight and scavenge and felt little pity for anyone outside their circle.

He watched in surprise as she managed to "shoo" the rough-and-tumble little gang away after speaking a few words. She wasn't exactly an awe inspiring presence, given her stature, but she certainly knew how to make her singular confidence work for her.

The gang grudgingly dispersed, grumbling and casting threatening glances at the now standing boy over their shoulders.

With a sigh the woman finally turned to the boy, who had taken his share of punches and was wiping at his bloody mouth with his sleeve.

She shook her head and sank down in front of him, balancing on the balls of her feet as she took the partial tignon from her head, letting thick dark waves tumble down her back. Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly.

When she raised the cloth to his face, the boy flinched away stubbornly, but she simply eyed him patiently. After a moment she tried again and this time while the dirty urchin's scowl deepened he did not pull away.

After clearing some of the dust and blood from his face, she settled a firm look upon him.

She mouthed the words even as her delicate hands flowed in an even rhythm in front of her to communicate with the deaf child.

The boy was sullen and simply crossed his arms over his chest, giving her his profile as she scolded him.

But she took his chin forcing him to look at her, giving him a kind, yet pointed look of concern.

His shoulders drooped in surrender and in response the corners of her mouth drew upward in a beautiful expression of warmth.

Byakuya had grown utterly still- curiosity sparked by the scene.

The girl was too young to be the boy's mother. They did not look to be siblings. Indeed, the girl was out of place in a respect. From what he could see her features and complexion marked her as one of perhaps southern origin. And while her clothes were not elaborate, she was still too well dressed to be an ordinary resident of Inuzuri.

This district of scavengers and thieves was the severest of the civilian sectors. It was not a place for the afterlife's constructed families, much less a lone young woman with no weapon, but her bold, accented voice.

But questioning her existence here was much like questioning his own reasoning behind this impromptu wandering. Years ago- decades perhaps he had had a true purpose in walking these streets- a search- a promise. And years before even that it had been to trail one who had caught his eye. He didn't wish to compare this venture with that. Yet as she rose to walk away with the boy tucked under her arm he found himself watching the two as he paced evenly, a head taller than most of the crowd.

He had only seen her in profile, yet… A glimmer of recognition had assaulted him upon seeing the abundant hair, but it was here and gone.

And as the two disappeared from his sights, Byakuya Kuchiki turned toward home.

* * *

AN: Special thanks (needed the push) to tfwk22- I've had this in my pocket for a while (like since last year)- chomping at the bit to release it! And of course thanks to all that offered me love for Fulfillment. Hope you like this re-imagining!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 295

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Casual

This was his second trip into the Rukongai- his third in a year- seemingly on a whim. There was no reason or rhyme to it…

But maybe… Perhaps… to catch a glimpse of-

No! No reason.

He breathed in the night air, could smell the chill in the breeze, the scent of autumn nearing. There was laughter on the wind, a jovial sound that created a glow that even the lanterns could not replicate. In this atmosphere of carefree frivolity he was overlooked. Despite his impeccable kimono and the way he glided through the crowds, towering over the majority, no one paused to gawk or whisper- speculating about his presence. Still the throng seemed to part easily for him.

With little thought to a destination he traversed through the Seventy-Fifth and finally into the Seventy-Sixth.

For a moment he paused. The streets here seemed nearly abandoned though just as colorful, lanterns strung across the byways and decorated stalls spread with hand-crafted wares. Even some of the vendors seemed to have wandered away however.

For another moment he wondered at this, years of being on duty making him wary of such an odd occurrence.

But then he heard cheers and clapping- the sound of excitement- amusement. Then the music touched his ears.

He moved forward once again.

In a clearing just before a large stretch of forest was where the citizens of the Seventy-Six had gathered. Tall torches were struck into the ground around the perimeter, casting a glow on every face.

The music was louder here. It was gypsy music. A raucous sound of percussion and flute, a wildly played koto mingling with it all. And in the midst of this cacophony, dancing in the center of a ring of onlookers was the "clumsy" girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 285

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Craving

Light on her feet she flitted about the wide circle, spun like a dervish, the ornamental fans in her hands dipping and flowing creating flashes of bright color. Her dance was equal parts traditional, equal parts animal charisma and acrobatics. He watched her arch back, slowly, all the while her hips swaying. Her fingertips brushed the floor, supple body bending, and he swallowed thickly.

The captain could not help but think of her bent over in _**other**_ ways. The warmth that flooded him was like a strike of heat lightning erupting throughout his whole body.

Impossible! He was not so base! His teeth dug into his inner lip until he tasted rust. But with each enticing roll of her body he felt his pulse increase. Longing crept up on him- stole into his stomach until it was an uncomfortable ache.

Her dark hair crashed around her face and body, bountiful waves wildly tossing with each twirl and kick.

Byakuya was helpless against his fantasies taking flight. He could imagine his hands diving into those twisting locks, gripping tight at the roots as he ran his tongue down the glistening curve of her neck.

His throat was suddenly tight, his mouth dry but for the lingering taste of his blood. Scanning the crowd he could see that the girl's provocative dance was having an effect on others as well; men with an undisguised light in their eyes, followed her every move.

Disgust rose, but he could hardly judge. His fists tightened. He could not bear the thought of someone witnessing the lust surely glazing his own eyes.

He turned away, but not before he took note of the boy on the edge of the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 266

AN: Slow burn- I know.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Fare Thee Well

From Ikarosu, the deaf messenger, he gleaned enough about the girl to satisfy his curiosity.

Or so he thought.

…

Upon arriving back at his estate, and finding it close to lifeless as much of the staff was still out revel-rousing, he decided upon indulging in an hour of meditation before seeking his bed.

Normally he could sit for hours in the shrine, silently seeking tranquility, but not this night.

Byakuya opened his eyes.

His wife smiled back at him serenely from the gilded frame. His lips twitched, threatening to return the gesture. It had been a few years now since the ache had finally dulled. While he missed the woman he had loved, he no longer felt the tug of attachment that pained him.

At first it had seemed odd- _**wrong**_- not to feel the sting of loss that had been a familiar companion over the years.

But essentially the peace that had washed over him upon realizing he had moved beyond his grief, was satisfying.

Pining for her had led him to treat her sister (now his) cruelly. The reminder of his Beloved in the younger girl's face had struck at his heart forcing him to create a cold barrier to keep his raw emotions at bay.

But he had finally stopped punishing the girl- stopped punishing himself.

After being told off- straight to his face by a brazen, loud-haired (not to mention loudmouthed) youth it was impossible not to see the error of his ways.

It had been a new start for him. The beginning of the end of his period of mourning.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 278

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Little Bird

Only perhaps a half hour after greeting his dearly departed and murmuring his prayers, did his mind begin to wander.

In the captain's mind's eye he could see the play of the torches' flame on honey-brown limbs. Dark hair loosed from any confines caught the breeze of her movement, a mad tangle of thick curls that fanned around her with life of its own. She had been beckoning to him the whole time- her delicate, hennaed fingers gesturing in invitation.

Spending so many years in forced celibacy left the imagination untamed.

His eyes opened and the candlelight along the shrine set fire to the grey irises, desire sparking.

He licked his bottom lip, his eyes narrowed in calculation.

Yes, he was now aware of who she was- or more accurately _**what**_ she was.

It was kismet. In his mind it made perfect sense.

"A courtesan..."

What greater sign could there be to inspire his indulgence?

In a breath he was on his feet and striding for the shoji.

He found the bird in its cage where it had been residing for some years. This system of delivering and receiving messages in the districts was perhaps antiquated, but still sufficient.

He scrawled a summons on a scrap of parchment.

The bird cheeped at him, quirking its head to the side as he undid the cage's latch.

When the animal had alighted on his proffered hand he brought it from its confines.

As he watched the messenger bird take flight into the darkness a flicker of doubt crossed his mind.

But the anticipation he felt ultimately consumed him.

* * *

AN: Once again Bya does not beat around the bush… for long. Let's see how bold he is…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: I keep getting scolded about my chapter length. *Sighs* But because I got love for ya 6-10 are comin at ya. Thanks and enjoy!

Word Count: 270

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

On the Riverbank

The boy led him deep into the Rukongai, to a home situated on the edge of the river, secluded from the rest.

He did not have to say a word. The boy seemed to know his intentions. He bowed before leaving the noble to his own devises outside the retaining wall surrounding the residence.

Byakuya had circled around the area, hoping he was being surreptitious in doing so. He wasn't sure why his mind would not allow him to leave all together. Surely this was a fool's venture. Yet…

The boy had written out the word "companion", and thus the house could only be home to others like her. One wooden door of the gate-entrance was open and he could just see the house beyond. It was large, old, and had a peaceful air about it; if he didn't know better he might have assumed it was a hideaway for some noble or another.

A frown tugged at Byakuya's mouth even as his conscience protested his being there.

There was no turning back when a screen drew open to reveal a servant bowing to him in invitation.

He breathed deeply, hesitating a moment before he moved through the gate and strode forward down the walk made of smoothed round stones of varying sizes. There were flowers blooming along the path and he caught the distinct smell of herbs when the wind shifted, sweeping toward him.

At the steps up to the front of the house he again paused, eying what he could of the hall beyond the door.

Finally he climbed the stairs and stepped over the threshold of the courtesans den.

* * *

AN: Boldness suits our fella, yeah?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 312

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Negotiate

The receiving room was traditional, simple, with delicately painted screens and a simple low table around which two zabuton were placed.

After the tea had been laid out, and introductions had been made, the woman's mask of servility dropped.

Blue shards of ice gauged the noble shrewdly, "She has only been with one man. A man of my choosing to blood her upon her entrance into our ranks… I do not accept girls without experience, you see. Though I suppose it was a bit premature as she is not assigned missions that require the… sensual arts."

He did not move as the woman circled languidly, bearing her gaze with unshakable calm.

She clicked her tongue, the slightest bit disappointed by his lack of reaction. When she stopped to face him she drew a deep breath, "Xochitl is not like my other girls. Her talents lie in areas that insure her a different sort of assignment in the squads… Certainly she is asked after by the patrons upon seeing her skill, but she has never accepted any of the offers I lay before her..."

Byakuya watched as the woman's lips curled like smoke- a sinister happening that threatened to make him uneasy.

She cocked her head to the side, "What makes you think she will consider you?"

"I will spare no expense." He answered.

The mistress laughed. Shaking her head she smirked at him, "You think to charm her with money? Many a man has tried to bribe her, Kuchiki-sama… _**Please**_ be more _**creative**_."

His jaw set, a frown threatening. He did not like to haggle. In fact he was quite unused to the concept. To do so over a soul left a bitter taste in his mouth.

She sighed- seeing the stubborn cast to his features.

With an airy gesture she rolled her eyes, "Oh fine. I shall present her with your offer… I'm eager to see her reaction." Her lips twisted again, eyes dazzling with mischief.

"Hn."

* * *

AN: I feel like B. would be a do-it-yourself kind of guy in some situations. I think despite everything he is a noble among nobles and defies convention in ways. He's just got too much swagger to think he'd be hopelessly reserved…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 274

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Human

"What sort of man is he, Mistress?" The courtesan asked watching as the woman daintily picked at her plate of summer fruits.

Her eyes studying the colorful array before her, Lilith, the mistress, responded offhandedly, "A nobleman. Though, in all honesty he is classes above the rest. Beyond rich, cultured… _**handsome**_." She shot a pointed look at her subordinate who did not respond to the information. Lilith gave a long-suffering sigh, waving at a servant, indicating to take her plate with a look of boredom, "He is a fantasy in the flesh, really. A prince- status, wealth, strength, and a man of honor."

Brown eyes met blue.

Slowly Lilith smiled at the prompting look the younger woman favored her with, "You wish to know of his character?"

The courtesan said nothing, dropping her dark gaze and folding her hands patiently in her lap.

The mistress chuckled, "Well then…" She took a deep breath her eyes wandering toward the ceiling in thought, "He is beyond a shadow of a doubt… _**smug**_. Proud. A man who has very high expectations of himself as well as others."

The girl frowned at the floor.

Lilith noted this and gave a quick smile before adding, "But from what I gather he is above such things as greed… and normally…carnal lust." She watched her subordinate carefully now, "He had a wife once- decades ago. By all accounts he was very much in love with her… and that she was a child of the districts… My thought is that he has finally overcome his grief and is now becoming in a sense… _**human**_ again."

This time the courtesan, Xochitl, looked up.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 346

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Courage

Ikarosu argued fervently with her outside the gate, his hands flying.

He was very young. Perhaps only ten both physically and in soul years. But despite this he was quick for his tender age. He knew very well the business that the mistress was in. And while he did not have anything against the noble- in fact grudgingly respected him- he did not like the idea of leaving this particular courtesan in his hands.

His scowl- pout- deepened as she tried to soothe him, he watched her lips, "It is only for the night. You need never bring me here again. And you need not frown at me like that." She smoothed her fingers along his jaw gently, "I'm in no danger."

It was not the reassuring words, but the feeling of her hand that melted him. He blushed and tossed his head- pulling his chin away from her. He crossed his arms over his chest and refused to meet her eyes, but she knew he had conceded.

Another smile for him and she boldly disappeared through the gate.

She knew her mission and while she glanced at the garden surrounding her she did not linger on the path.

Still she paused before the steps of the hidden guest house among the ancient trees, allowing herself a deep breath.

For some time now she had listened as the other women told stories of their patrons, of the tricks of their trade, but she herself was not experienced in that way. Her first year in the house she had lost her virginity to a man of her mistress choosing, but after that she had never entertained a client in such a way. It was her belief that from the very beginning her mistress had never intended for her to be a courtesan in the usual sense.

She earned her keep however, learned to dance and play the samisen, to sing traditional songs and perform a formal tea ceremony.

But though this newest enterprise was out of her expertise, she felt the pull of the kamis' hands and there was no ignoring that.

* * *

AN: Slow pace to begin with. And for those who followed Fulfillment you'll note that Ikarosu is younger and Xochitl is not so naïve- or new to the life of a courtesan.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 303

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Impressions

The shoji slid open and then closed.

He turned to her.

She bowed and upon rising met his gaze. Then as though compelled by an unseen force her eyes roved over his beautifully defined features. Unconsciously she took a breath.

He was gorgeous! Not simply handsome as her mistress had described, but a truly enviable beauty.

Her eyes flicked back up to his when she realized she had been shamelessly eyeing him. She drew in another breath, hoping he had not caught her and been offended. But he gave no sign of having noticed her scrutiny.

They stared at one another across the small expanse of the single room.

She felt a knot of anxiety in her chest, but she steadied herself as she reached up to unclasp her cloak at the neck, never wavering in her now tempered gaze.

He watched as she slowly pulled the cloak from her shoulders and draped it over one arm. He knew the gesture was meant to distract her. He was well aware of the gaze she had favored him with- felt her scan his features and body. A smirk had tugged at his lips for a moment, which she had missed as her eyes fell to the floor.

For the girl, this was the kind of man she was wary of- powerful and attractive and aware of both. She was not one to judge a man by his appearance or station however. It was the idea of being only an object in someone's mind that caused her hesitation. It was why she had for so long avoided this part of being a courtesan.

But she could not flee now.

As it was he spoke in a voice that men bowed to, "Your name."

"Xochitl. I am called, Xochitl, my lord."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 675

AN: Couldn't resist. A longer chapter as further impressions are made.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

A Rare Talent

He was somewhat surprised when she pulled a square tin from her robes and asked if she might prepare tea from leaves she had brought.

Nothing was said as he watched her seat herself at the low table. She must have seen the momentary skepticism in his eyes however as she spoke softly whilst she set out small cups which contained her ingredients.

"I must admit, I do not do well when cooking. Everything I make comes out a tad too… spicy- it overpowers the dish. But I assure you, my tea is above reproach." She said this without a hint of arrogance and he was momentarily waylaid by the caress of her unusual accent.

But watching her, though he noted the grace with which she moved, he was unnerved by her ministrations. She did not blend tea the way a proper hostess might. In fact, she seemed to perform the ceremony almost backwards.

Byakuya couldn't help but raise a brow at this.

Still she held out the cup to him as was proper, gaze lowered, hands cradling the bottom and side of the ceramic.

After momentary suspicion fled, he graciously obliged, reaching for the cup she held out to him.

In the quiet that stretched he felt his curiosity stir. Exotic features: sun-golden skin, dark eyes, hair and feathery lashes. She had not been coquettish in the least when speaking. She did not tease, or smile, laugh, or bat her eyes at him. Just what sort of courtesan was she?

Not that he really had a frame of reference.

A slight smirk appeared behind the cup he lifted toward his lips.

Still, he wanted to ask her about the dance he had seen. He wanted to know who had taught her and if she knew other dances. But he let his jaw clench, sealing away his questions. It was bad enough that he had given into whim enough to pay for her company. Allowing himself the added indulgence of knowing her was ill advised. They could not be friends- they could barely be acquaintances.

He gave an inaudible sigh.

Finally he took a sip of the tea he had not even bothered to surreptitiously sniff as he might do instinctively.

Yet when the heady flavor hit the back of his tongue he was thrown into memory:

_The greenery of a forest sprung up around him. The fragrance of the trees and all that was jade surrounding him was potent and filled his being with a sense of awe as he stared above him into the canopy. Sunlight winked at him with each sway of the giants towering over him and he realized how very small he was- how very wide the world beyond the Kuchiki Manor walls might be. His eyelids fell closed over his eyes, peace embracing him, brushing his soul as he indulged in the odd silence that was signature to this natural enclosure. This is where he first felt the stirrings of his true power- not the dojo or the training grounds- but here- in this emerald kingdom of ancient oaks and firs._

His eyes opened and locked onto the woman across from him. He was very still, inwardly shocked by how easily he had let down his guard and fallen into nostalgia.

And it had all been prompted by a taste of her tea.

The woman however kept her eyes lowered, seemingly unaware of the effect of her concoction.

Byakuya looked down into the cup- the liquid was pale jade- not dark as he thought it might be by its bold flavor.

His eyes narrowed slightly even as he contemplated the steam rising languidly from the cup, the scent now tickling at his senses.

_I have sampled the finest tea the Soul Society has to offer and yet this… How? How did this woman concoct something that drums up the memory of the place in which I first summoned Senbonzakura?_

As he glanced up at her he thought he might have seen her smile behind her own tea cup.

AN: Next chapter there's SC.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 2481

AN: This will be the longest chapter (I think) due to the content- which is of a sexual nature (and giving snippets of that is just cruel) so that is my warning!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Indulgence

The silence had grown much too thick. It was not the patient peaceful lack of speech that had fallen between them early on- it was anticipatory.

The courtesan called Xochitl set her cup down, her heart rate increasing as she considered her words.

"My lord, if you would like, I might recite some poetry. Or perhaps you would like to hear a song-,"

"No." Byakuya's response was immediate and purposely cold.

She raised her gaze slowly, almost hesitantly. His eyes looked silvery beneath his black lashes, they glowed with longing.

"_You will end up in his bed, Xochitl. I hope you are prepared for such an event." _

Her mistress had warned her and she had accepted the mission regardless.

Still, as he rose to his feet, his cup empty on the table between them, each breath felt shallow. He towered over her and his face was suddenly shadowed. Yet when he offered his hand she reached up to take it.

He helped her to her feet, eyes now a dark granite, unreadable and unwavering as he then drew her a few steps away.

The futon laid out was wide and plush, the linen the finest spun, its contents the softest of down.

He took note of the slightest tremble to her limbs as she released his hand and sank down on her knees. Her eyes were pits of darkness when she looked up at him awaiting him to join her.

Every muscle in his stomach seemed to clench as he took her silent invitation and kneeled at her side. She said nothing, and did not turn her head toward him when she felt his hand slide into her hair. His fingers teased her scalp and with a shake the pins were loosed from her locks.

The spill of hair cascading downward only seemed to add more kindling to the fire that had erupted in Byakuya's body. Soon his other hand was stealing into her kimono, sliding beneath the layers to graze a nipple.

Her breath wavered audibly and came out in a gasp when his fingers plucked boldly at the stirring nub.

All of a sudden he stilled- his intrepid pursuit halted by the feel of her pulse.

Byakuya was breezed by a whisper of uncertainty- thus his hesitation. He had never been with anyone but his wife and so he had never touched one that did not desire it.

Both hands withdrew and his jaw became tight. He could not force himself on someone. Yes- he was aroused- the recollection of watching her dance had entered his mind as he drained the last of his tea.

_I know nothing about her, yet I have seen her writhing beneath me in my mind's eye. On a whim I have brought her here, yet…_

His loss of conviction was soon brushed aside, however, by her own self-assurance.

He heard the rustle of fabric and his eyes fell to her layers. She had loosened them, perhaps a shrug might coax them downward to pool into her lap.

She was facing him now, again the look in her eyes was incomprehensible. Kneeling tall she could almost meet his eyes straight on as he sat seiza. She was close now and her small hands reached out to undress him.

His mind seemed frozen, but his body moved, shifting to help accommodate her. And the time passed without his realizing it- only a few minutes- yet still he seemed unconscious of them.

One delicate nail slid along the top of his fundoshi along his hips and he felt a jolt of unadulterated want strike him.

He watched her hands as she carefully undid the knots tying the fabric together. When it fell away his head dropped back and his eyes closed in helpless anticipation.

Xochitl's every breath had to be tempered as each beat of her heart was a strong thump against her ribcage. But she knew that if she did not take the initiative and reassure him- she would fail in this mission.

As it was- she had to admit that his touch had excited her more than it had frightened her. And then there was the look of lust in his lovely steel eyes… As if that had not been enough- her eyes had fallen to drink in the perfection that was his warrior's body.

She was grateful for his shut eyes as a blush dusted her cheeks at the sight of his endowment.

Even though Xochitl did not perform in the same way that the other women in the den did- did not mean she had no education. Her lessons had been hasty- rushed-but she had indeed been given an idea of how to please a man before her "blooding".

With a steadying breath she reached out to touch him and soon felt the solid plain of his chest beneath her hands.

Just this gesture had Byakuya's breath hissing out between his teeth and he searched for calm in his mind's eye.

He didn't even acknowledge the fact that at one point she managed to coax him to lie back. He barely felt the firm yet comforting feel of the futon beneath him.

As she explored, graceful hands tracing the taut muscles he felt his stiffness grow. Her fingertips swept along his lower abdominals, felt the cut pattern, making a "V". To him it was torture as her hands slid back upward away from his rigid phallus. Had he not seen the nervous flutter of her hands when she first ventured to touch him he might have thought her capable of teasing him.

Even so- his need was rising into impatience. Almost unconsciously did his hand reach out to guide her.

He heard the soft escape of breath between her lips when his hands released her own leaving his erection within her grasp.

She hesitated and he shifted slightly. Soon she found her courage and a rhythm and he lost himself to the sinful touch of her hand- her palm gliding over him with tentative yet increasing pressure.

He felt a moan itching at the back of his throat. His body was responding without volition, his hips lifting slightly as she continued her ministrations.

If he would have opened his eyes he might see how his pleasure was affecting her. The apples of her cheeks were rosy-bronze, each inhale swelling her chest, her lip in the clutches of her teeth.

Yet again, she dug deep for her own resolve- choosing to be pragmatic.

When the noble finally did open his eyes she was above him and he couldn't help but blink in surprise. He reached up- his initial reaction to switch their positions. But her dark eyes drew him in again, and he paused with his hands on her upper arms. She had settled onto his stomach, the heat of her core penetrating his solid abs like lapping waves. Her gaze had become gentle and patient. He swallowed hard when she parted the robe further. His eyes helplessly scanned down her body, drinking in the sight of her well-shaped breasts with the dark areolas and nipples tipped contrastingly pink. Her belly was smooth, soft and the way her torso was curved, drawn in tight before flaring at her pelvis and hips was a tantalizing sight.

A pleased smirk twitched at his mouth when his eyes finally fell on the curly dark tuft of hair between shapely, pale-cinnamon thighs.

The young courtesan leaned forward again, capturing his attention and he nearly let a groan escape at the feel of her womanhood practically sliding against him. There was something timid about her gaze now and he found himself frozen when she placed a quick kiss on his lips. She sat back looking flushed all the more. The silk of her under-robe whispered against his own thighs as she shifted. His erection had been near the cleft of her backside and he closed his eyes when he felt her brush against his length as she drew up on her knees.

The world seemed off kilter, gravity shifting, until he wasn't sure he was anchored to the world as he held her indescribable gaze.

But his breath was soon expelled in a sharp gasp when he felt her opening fist around him. She wasted no time, however and he gritted his teeth when she pushed further downward until he had reached the depths of her.

Blissful darkness that caressed and excited him all at once had claimed him, yet hearing her breathy cry drew him back.

Her fingers were trembling, her nails digging- almost painfully- into his chest as she leaned over him, her hair shadowing her face.

With a degree of consideration, Byakuya's hand moved from her arm to reach toward her face, but she looked up before he might touch her cheek.

Again he paused seeing the sprinkle of tears coating her thick lashes and the pained expression on her pleasing features.

Admittedly that look of slight anguish was arousing, but he was above such sadism as claimed other men. After the brief admittance came surprise and then anxiety and frustration appeared. To his mind and body she seemed a virgin- delicious- but that did not change the fact that he had been promised a woman of experience.

"I am hurting you." He said, and the desire was the barest purr that he could not wholly mask. She had closed her eyes and hearing him speak her eyes fluttered open, her lashes just barely shading the light of suffering in her eyes. Despite himself his eyebrows flinched inward in irritation, "You're mistress assured me-,"

"I'm not untouched," She reassured in a breathless voice, meeting his demanding eyes, "I swear this… But my experience- was years passed."

The look of icy anger was starting to dissipate due to the truth in her eyes, but he still seemed hesitant.

"Have you really been with no other since that time?" He watched her closely.

She shook her head slowly, biting at her lower lip. The discomfort had not left her face, however, she drew back, to sit taller, moving her hips up so that his length slid out an inch or so. Again his jaw clenched and he fought to keep his breath from hitching.

He grabbed at both arms again, holding her still suddenly to give her the full effect of this storm-grey orbs. "Do not force yourself." He insisted, that degree of command to his voice.

She licked her plump lips and his hardness quivered inside her. "Take control." She said in a near whisper.

Again she had managed to astound him and he was quiet for some time before he frowned and said firmly, "I would not hurt you."

Her determination reared then and her next words had an odd ache settling in the pit of his stomach that was not quite lust derived.

She didn't smile, but her face softened and she carefully leaned forward and let her fingertips alight on his jaw, "I came here for you. My mistress gave me a choice as she always does and I chose to come… my lord."

As he stared, struggling to understand this creature challenging him and yet offering submission at the same time, his hands unconsciously dropped to her hips.

His hands rhythmically massaged and she breathed audibly again, this time with pleasure.

"Take control." She murmured again, back arching slightly when his hands drew closer to where they were joined.

The words broke him and she was crushed beneath him in a matter of moments, writhing as he penetrated deeply with a thrust. Her cry echoed in the space around them and reached into the corners of his mind.

Her walls were slick, despite how they squeezed him; he knew she was not immune to his hands. He would do as much as he could to keep her from only wishing for him to finish.

She tossed her head uttering a moan as his mouth traced her jaw. The advance and retreat of his thickness became a languid pattern that he eased with his kisses. And when his hand reached for her deep pink nub- two fingers sliding alongside it- she met him when he glided back in so that his tip touched her womb.

Still as attentive as he tried to be there was yet a whimpering quality to her vocal responses. She had turned her face- cheek resting against the pillow. The delicate column of her neck was an engrossing sight and suddenly his teeth and lips claimed her flesh there.

A breathy scream flew from mouth and tears again appeared in her eyes. There was ecstasy in the way she grasped at him, though, and in the way she panted and rolled her hips. Something about this action was exciting to her and he could feel his heart beating more strongly in response.

He drew back, not only to see the mark he had made but to turn her face toward him. His fingers grasped at her jaw and his eyes simmered with dark passion as he looked down at her, pushing himself in and out of her. His mouth descended upon hers hungrily, his tongue seeking hers wet and tangling.

Her thighs shivering under the strain of allowing him to seek his own finish. There was still a degree of pain but it was fading into the background due to his skillful lips. Somehow she felt lost- drowning pleasantly in his ardent kisses.

For someone that had appeared cold- untouchable in a way- he seemed a natural lover. Her cheeks were warm in his hands- her skin flushed with the exhilaration he inspired. She couldn't help but feel like a girl- a virgin in his embrace.

She moaned when he drove deep and she couldn't help but mewl and toss her head when she felt him pulse, releasing inside her. Her whole body shuddered with the strength of his eruption- his blast prompting her walls to clench and quiver.

His breath was at her neck, gusting against her flesh as he settled against her, surprised by the wet beads of exertion on his skin.

Byakuya's body glimmered with sweat and as he let his weight press against her it slicked onto her own skin. He could smell their coupling. Oddly it was a pleasing scent.

He breathed deeply and realized that her gentle scent of bergamot was now tinged with his own. She smelled of him now and he felt contentment further coil into his belly.

His tongue flicked out of his mouth to trace her thrilling pulse, tasting. He listened as she exhaled breathily. He nuzzled closer with little thought.

_I did not expect this experience to feel so… It was beyond my expectations…Though, I did pay quite a sum… I should ensure it is worth every credit._

The noble's smile curled against the unwitting young woman's neck.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 460

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Compassion

The noble seemed insatiable. The morning hours ticked away and he had yet to part from her. Not once had he abandoned the futon where he took her twice more before his energy seemed to abate.

His slick chest rose and fell against her own, her thighs still hugged to his hips. She was sore not only inside but out- finger shaped bruises were forming below her ribs, at her hips, and on the underside of her thighs. Even her scalp tingled- felt a bit raw from his hands winding in her hair tightly, forcing her to meet his eyes as he pistoned into her. At times he brushed through her locks tenderly, kissing her languidly as his pace grew sensual.

She knew she should not allow him to remain- to let him soften inside her, but there was something demanding about the way he curled his arms around her now. And something sorrowful about the way he kissed beneath her jaw and breathed against her neck as though she meant more to him than just a night's release.

She knew it was wrong to tenderly let her fingers trail through his inky silk strands with one hand while smoothing over the taut muscles of his back with the other. But his audible breath reaching her ears and the way his grey eyes held the lantern light if she were to glance down into his face drove her hands.

"_The first night- an ideal client will be polite, but firm. They will tell you what they want. If they should deviate into territory unsuitable to our reputation, you must remind them of the stipulations upon the contract drawn. But in most cases they will treat you as what you are and that is truly the best case scenario. A degree of attachment is necessary to keep the client faithful to your services- but sentiment is not to be curried. You are a fantasy- but do not let them see something that isn't there." _Those were the words with which the mistress advised all the new recruits- a coda for all the house to live by.

Yet Xochitl couldn't help but let the sympathy she felt gentle her caresses. For a time he seemed content enough, with his head resting on her chest. She couldn't help but wonder what thoughts- perhaps memories were passing behind his distant pewter gaze.

From what she perceived, it seemed to ring true- what her mistress had observed. He was just a man reaching for humanity once more.

Yet soon enough he pulled away, untangled himself and looked down at her with his apathetic mask in place.

No words were exchanged as she bowed and took her leave before yellow light had splashed onto the horizon.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 286

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Wonder Weather

Steady rain pattered against the wooden structures of the Kuchiki Estate. The sound was welcomed and Byakuya sipped his tea serenely as he gazed out the open shoji into the rain-splashed outside world.

Rain like snow brought a certain quiet- a peace to the Seireitei that made the noble breathe a little deeper of the air. The fresh scent accompanied by that pleasant drum never failed to ease his mind.

Yet there was a distance to his gaze, a thoughtful glint to his eye as he watched the puddle beneath the willow grow.

He exhaled- something not quite a sigh as men of his stature did not express their innermost thoughts in such audible utterances.

His grey eyes fell to the honey-brown liquid in his cup. His brow twitched. With an inward inhale his jaw clenched with determination. He was choosing to be ignorant of his displeasure with the beverage. After all he had been satisfied with this blend for over seventy years. It was traditional, straightforward… _**familiar**_.

And ultimately frustrating in its blandness. There was no enchanting flow of memory or emotion as he drank and this thought rankled somehow.

Why was it that he could not enjoy an afternoon tea without feeling that tingling of disappointment?

This time he did sigh, eyes falling closed as he set his cup down on the table before him.

_Though weeks have passed since- just that taste and it is engrained in my mind. _He berated himself. A grimace twisted his lips for a brief moment as he scoffed.

"How puerile." He muttered.

But as he turned his head to stare into the yard again he helplessly mused upon how the young tea-maker might spend her rainy days.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 292

AN: Aha! Development- the nitty-gritty. Betcha were wondering where this was…

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Inevitable

There was silence between them- only the sound of the pelting rain creating a rhythm on the roof.

The courtesan's heart seemed to hammer as hard as the droplets and she closed her eyes shaking her head in disbelief.

It would seem one night proved one too many. In the end his power had been simply too much to be trifled with. And only a few months later did this become apparent. Her decision to be his lover for the night had not been without consequence.

"How- how could this be mistress? Your herbs never fail!"

Lilith cast a bored glance Xochitl's way and then replied dryly, "There are always exceptions, child. And considering the man it is really no wonder he has quickened your womb. Strong spiritual pressure, strong seed." She rolled her delicate shoulders in a graceful shrug. But while she seemed undisturbed by this occurrence a part of her was just as shocked as her subordinate.

An unanticipated sense of panic dwelled within her suddenly. _Will she leave my house?_

But she put aside her own selfishness when she heard the fear in the younger woman's voice.

"What must I do Mistress?"

And then Lilith knew. She knew exactly what should- what _**must**_ happen.

She lifted her chin and answered coolly, "You will stay until alternate arrangements can be made. After all- this is no place for a woman with child." For emphasis she had let disdain leak into her voice. Then she cast the girl a sidelong glance, blatantly ignoring the astonishment on her face.

"Unless you have decided to be pragmatic and save yourself the trouble…?"

In immediate response to the implication dark eyes widened in horror and fierce defiance.

The mistress smirked. _I expected no less._

* * *

AN: And somehow Byakuya's timing will be impeccable…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 248

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Consequences

It had only been a week or so since the discovery, but she could already feel the change in her body. Xochitl could feel that the seed had indeed taken root and was altering her from the inside out. She was not showing of course- it was much too soon for that- but a restless sort of energy seemed to flow throughout her at odd times. Sleep alluded her often as understandable fears and uncertainties plagued her thoughts.

And of late she had started to feel her muscles flinch, and a dull ache thrum through her, stemming from her womb.

But another month passed and that ache had turned into a shooting pain that came and went throughout her days. The nausea was fierce at random moments.

She was relegated to household chores. The mistress was not willing to risk her health (or the reputation of her house) by allowing her to continue to entertain when she might wince and falter due to the new discomfort.

So she dutifully helped the servants in the kitchens or gathered laundry with the maids. Gardening, however was Xochitl's favorite menial task as it allowed her outside to sample the air and feel as though she were indeed a part of the world and not just a shame to be hidden.

It was on one of these days working under the afternoon sun, perhaps three months after that life-changing meeting that she found herself once more a mere pawn in Fate's hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 328

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Sought

Sun in his eyes he was blind to the path he paced. But after only one time walking this route his feet knew the way. Yet his mind like his sight was a blur.

His heartbeat was both steady and unsteady at the same time, seemed to fluctuate as he strode. His thoughts were likewise uneven- a constant buzz that became a hum that seemed to drown out the sounds around him.

_There is no reason to venture there… It would be foolish to continue… Perhaps I might simply take a cup of tea – only a half hour might pass and I shall return home. There is no harm in paying a call… I am a fool._

Under the shade of the maple that spread its limbs beyond the wall of the river-house, he paused. He could see the path now- the gate only a few feet away. His hands became fists at his sides and he inhaled only to be bombarded by a citrusy scent.

His heart found its normal beat and he headed forward again.

He found her on her hands and knees beneath a fruit laden tree.

All activity around him had stopped, the backyard motionless but for the sway of the plantlife and the flutter of the colorful array of laundered sheets on the line.

She did not turn to him but he knew she felt him, her hands dirt dusted and trembling slightly around the tool she held.

The captain began to hear whispers, murmurs, but between them it was utterly still.

Finally after closing her eyes she asked stiffly, "What brings you here, my lord?"

He took a breath and that fragrance strengthened his resolve and eased his coiled nerves, "I wish to have tea."

Slowly she looked over her shoulder at him, plump lips parted just enough for her to look thoroughly innocent to him.

He did not expect her to be so blatantly unwelcoming however.

"This is not a teahouse."

* * *

AN: Uh oh- I sense sass!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 262

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Hide

Her words were crisp and unforgiving, "This is not a teahouse."

The breeze toyed with his midnight locks and his grey eyes looked as lovely as silver in the sunlight.

"Is it not? Then what sort of house is it?" His retort was smooth and seemingly effortless and her hand squeezed around the handle in her hand in frustration.

Was he teasing her?

She turned her head, jaw tight, but her words were soft almost pleading, "Not one a gentleman such as yourself should be seen visiting."

"Hn." Was his response and it dug fingers of irritation into her skin.

She straightened her spine, sitting back on her feet as best she could, "My mistress is just within if you have business to discuss." An uncomfortable sensation had started in her belly and she felt anxious to be rid of his presence.

When he did not reply her agitation flared.

"As I said, my lord, this is not a place you should idle. If there is something you- want- then- say so quickly." Her heartbeat was quicker than she would like and she began to feel the familiar rise of bile in her throat.

He took a step, looming so that the sun was obscured by his form and he was no more than a silken-voiced shadow, "As I said I wish to partake in a cup of tea."

Her stomach clenched hard and she gasped, fists pressing into her middle. To cover her discomfort she stood quickly- or attempted to. Another sharp pain shot through her and her balance was thrown.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 273

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Unmistakable

She was in too much pain to protest when his arm rounded her waist. In trying to steady her his hand brushed her middle. The response to his touch was immediate.

The noble's eyes widened as power licked his palm.

It was strange to feel that faint pulse of reiatsu from her- to recognize it. It brushed along him- called to him. Yes- strange to feel his own energy emanating from someone else. But he could not deny that his spiritual pressure was buried within her. Even Senbonzakura recognized it- murmuring in his mind.

'_Incredible! That energy- so small but… It is most certainly of your creation, Master.'_

Byakuya gritted his teeth, inwardly silencing his zanpaktou. The sword spirit smirked behind his mask, but did not offer his opinion again.

The sound of distress that passed the woman's lips again drew his attention once more and he could feel his zanpaktou stiffen.

There was a thumping noise in his ears- his heart pulsing faster as he ran through every possibility that might explain away the strength now inside her.

But his soul already knew.

Byakuya looked down only to stare into pools dark with fear. It was all the admission he needed. Anxiety and confusion unmasked in her gaze assured him that she was at a loss- that this occurrence was more than unexpected.

His steely gaze grew soft, soothing, "Tell me-,"

"It is not yours!" She refuted in a last attempt to deny what they both knew to be true.

Before he could calmly coax her with argument her Mistress took things into her own hands, "She has been with no other."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 339

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Charge

Lilith stood in an unrepentant posture on the porch beneath the overhang. Her blue eyes dark with knowledge.

"Mistress." Xochitl spoke in soft protest, though she knew it was futile.

"We have already discussed the situation. She will remain here until a more appropriate lodging can be decided upon." Lilith lifted her chin.

Byakuya locked eyes with the unforgiving Mistress a moment. He drew in a breath, quelling the indignation that rose upon thinking of the girl being cast out by the cold woman.

Finally he looked back down, aware that he could not ignore the young woman's obvious discomfort. "I know a healer-,"

Xochitl pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself, "It's not necessary. I…"

He heard the desperation in her voice, the uncertainty.

Her hesitation was understandable. A noble's whim would be seen as a command and this was doubly so for a shinigami captain. If he thought as most men in his position the situation coming to light demanded the utmost expediency in remedying.

"I _**do**_ employ healers when necessary, Sir," Lilith sniffed, eyeing her nails with a look of boredom, "But none were sure how to ease her… symptoms."

Yet again the noble's eyes narrowed, the offhand comment sounding offensive to his ears.

His mind ticked away for a few moments as he considered possible interpretations- but then it went blank as he saw the girl bite down on her lip in pain.

She glanced at him from under her lashes warily, hugging her middle tightly-protectively.

He caught her eye, approaching cautiously.

"Come," He insisted, "To the Seireitei. I will assure she sees you at once."

She shifted, leaning away from him as she gritted her teeth trying to breathe steadily through the strong waves of power cramping her muscles. He met her stubborn gaze calmly.

"Come." His tone had lost its hardness, offering as opposed to ordering.

What was she to do? Finally she closed her eyes in surrender.

Without hesitation he swept her up fully and she felt the wind rush their bodies.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 371

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Powerless

He was ushered out of the room rather quickly and he couldn't help the slight sneer that curled his lips at the abrupt dismissal.

Byakuya was not a man any should force to wait. His eyes narrowed at the closed doors and he let a large breath fill his lungs, expanding his broad chest.

He turned on his heel but only took perhaps two steps away before he stopped and cast a glance back.

If the Captain of the Fourth had been surprised by his arrival- seeking her out with a young woman in his arms no less- she had given no sign.

Placid smile in place she had welcomed them into an exam room and then after only perhaps a minute she had turned to him with that same smile and requested he wait without.

Naturally he had hesitated, but with Unohana-Taichou staring at him expectantly and the courtesan avoiding his gaze, he decided against any protest.

Still he was admittedly miffed when he was actually escorted out by none-other-than the Seventh Seat.

Before letting the swinging doors of the emergency wing close, Hanatarou had bowed stuttering nervously, "I-I-b-beg your p-pardon, Ku-chiki Taichou."

Byakuya tried not to let his frustration overwhelm him. It was to his benefit- this time was the perfect opportunity to analyze the situation at hand.

What had started as the intention for a frivolous visit had turned into an unexpected (to say the least) discovery.

He had a structured life, adhered to routine. It was odd to him now to consider how easily he had accepted the turn of events. And yet, as he stood in the hall of the Fourth he couldn't fathom the twist that his Fate had taken.

A part of him was refusing what he had already felt. _I will wait for confirmation. It might not be as I have perceived. It is never wise to draw conclusions… It's impossible…_

But the young woman had known. She had attempted to force his retreat. But in the end she could not hide her anxiety.

He was not sure what troubled him the most: that she had attempted to hide _something_ from him or the very idea that he was now facing the unknown.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 299

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Doctor's Orders

Fists trembling at his sides, the noble forced the anxious energy away and stilled, any trace of his myriad of clashing emotions hidden now.

Unohana smiled kindly at him and bowed her head to him as he in turn did to her.

The captain folded her hands, "I cannot tell you much without the young lady's permission, Kuchiki-Taichou. However, if she follows my instruction, she will do just fine- not to say it will be easy- but she can avoid certain complications due to her…condition."

Byakuya's hands ached; this was only half an answer- it really did not even tip the iceberg on the multitude of questions he had. But he swallowed any demands and gave a resolute nod. Yet he felt something akin to panic prickling at him as he watched the woman turn to walk away.

"Unohana-Taichou," He called, a strain in his voice that made his eyes narrow in chagrin. The unasked question was left hanging in the air.

After what seemed an eternity she gave a nod- a confirmation.

He closed his eyes, breathing again, slowly, steadily. His voice was quiet as he questioned, "What must I do?"

She did not turn back to him, but she paused and returned softly, "All I can tell you Kuchiki-Taichou is that she will need _**strong**_ support. Without the _**power**_ of a confident individual to remain at her side she will wither under the _**pressure**_ of her new role."

He heard each hint and clever man that he was understood the meaning behind her careful words. His eyes pensively traced the floor.

When she looked over her shoulder at him, he looked up to see a chilling smile on her features, "I have given her a strict schedule. I should hope that she will not miss any appointments."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 686

AN: A longer chapter to set the stage for the ups and downs to come. Thanks for the interest all!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Decided

"I will keep this child." She announced, her back to him, shoulders squared and spine straight.

He was silent and she could only feel relieved.

She lifted her chin further and prepared to depart, feeling no more words needed to be said.

"I want the child." His voice rang out firmly and she froze, a chill travelling her spine- fear holding her stiffly.

He watched her carefully, could see her shoulders rise and fall with heavier breaths. Finally she turned to him and her eyes were dark, their depths wavering.

"Pardon, my lord, but I do not ask for your help, nor do I need it. This child is my own and I… will not simply give it over to you." Her tone was soft, but there was conviction in her accented voice.

He couldn't help, but bristle slightly. It was more than obvious she was trying to take the decision from his hands.

"I did not pose a question. Nor am I simply offering." He said coldly.

Her patient look shifted, her voice low as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, "And I'm no breed mare to simply act as some surrogate to a noble who wishes an heir."

Her words seemed to ring in the hallway, no hint of hesitation. Byakuya could not help but admire her as he realized she had a sense of pride.

His studied her as he took a step forward and saw her eyes grow cautious.

He chose his words carefully, his tone lacking its icy inflections, "I meant no disrespect to you. Nor did I mean to imply that I would try to force your hand… Unohana-Taichou made it quite clear that without the support of an individual with high reiatsu who might temper that of the child's- its life might be forfeit… I wish the child to live."

The wariness in her gaze faltered as she considered him. Slowly she spoke, "You wish me to carry the child to term…but then what?"

He took a breath. It was impossible to ignore the strength of emotion he felt when he contemplated the life created- one of his blood. The pull toward the energy housed in the woman's womb was unlike any he'd ever felt. He had never thought to be given another chance- a hope for continuing his line. He did not wish to give up a chance to know that life… Yet… how could they compromise? How could they come together to make this situation ideal for them both? With slight chagrin he realized the future didn't matter as much as the present. For now it was tantamount that she agree to his assistance for the sake of the child.

"Then I will leave any and all decisions to you as the mother." He conceded, eyes closed.

He missed the parting of her lips and the look of surprise that crossed her face.

Who was this man, who would so easily yield to a courtesan?

Her heart was suddenly pounding and she wondered why. Pressing a hand just below her ribs she bit her lip. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply to steady her heartbeat. When her eyes opened they had lost their fire. Softly she prompted, "Unohana-san said that I must remain near one of above average reiatsu…How…"

She did not hear him approach but when she looked up he was gazing down at her with an unreadable expression only a space away.

"My estate is extensive. You would have full access to all of its facilities, if you so wished." His grey eyes were assured and she was unable to look away.

An audible breath escaped her, "You mean to take me into your home? I am a courtesan- the rumors would be devastating to a man like you." The incredulity in her eyes did not deter him and he remained silent, steadfast.

"Come." Was all he said as he moved past her to affect a measured walk down the Fourth's main corridor.

Speechless she turned to watch him for a time before she scurried forward to try to catch him.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 392

AN: Just wanted to offer my gratitude to all following/favoriting. And much love for reviews- always happy to see them! I do really like to see people's opinions of Byakuya in the fiction and in general-thanks!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Unashamed

Byakuya strode with purpose through the Seireitei, taking streets not often frequented by shinigami, toward home.

The girl paced a few steps behind him in thoughtful silence and he was both anxious about the quiet as well as grateful for it.

But soon enough as they came close to the gates of the Kuchiki compound, she called to him. He drew to a halt, to turn and look down at her expectantly.

"Do you really mean to do this?" She asked, sounding slightly breathless.

"Yes." He responded instantly.

Her lips parted and then pursed as she looked down, considering. She mused aloud, "But… to be discrete… How… Perhaps… Perhaps to be introduced as a servant-,"

"No. That will not do." He countered firmly, "In your state any labor is ill-advised."

She nearly replied in protest, but instead bit her lip.

"Indeed," He added as he gazed over her head, "You will need to have some authority to make your requests known."

Xochitl could not stay silent, "My lord, please... I am unashamed of what I am, but in _**your**_ society the views of women in my profession are not favorable. Serving staff are often more condemning than the elite they serve. They will not cater to a courtesan."

A flash of lightning passed behind his gaze at her opposition. He looked into her eyes, stating, "They will respect my wishes."

She bowed her head to him, but turned away folding her arms beneath her chest to pace a couple steps. His eyes followed her. The way she stood seemed to accentuate the fact that her waist was yet so small in comparison to the flare of her hips and he was reminded of how soft her curves were.

He closed his eyes, swiftly banishing all thoughts of the act that had culminated in their current situation.

When she turned back to him he noted the look he was fast becoming familiar with.

"You are certain you are unconcerned about the rumors that might be wrought?"

He gave a nod and again could not help but look past her, his sister's face surfacing in his mind as he said, "If I cared what others think I would have nothing good in this life."

This gave her pause and she stared at the almost wistful expression on his normally indifferent face. She took an audible breath.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 370

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

My House…

Upon her gentle yet unwavering insistence he had allowed her to return to her mistress. _'I would have her hear it from me.'_ She had said.

He had agreed to her other terms as well though he had opposed them.

Byakuya was not pleased with the idea of the girl residing in the old guest house. It was farther than any of the other buildings on the grounds from the main house (rumor had it one of the previous clan head's had it built specifically for his in-laws infrequent-too frequent- visits). It was an older structure and fully surrounded by forest. While he didn't doubt its stability, its visibility and accessibility were an issue.

Nevermind that he was certain every time he ventured there now he would picture her in the throes of passion.

But she had been adamant. Argued that it was the only place that would afford her the privacy she desired.

In the end he had conceded, yet he was most displeased. How had she worn him down? But he knew he had allowed her the win- he could easily get her to capitulate after all had been settled. Just as he knew he had lied through his teeth about forcing her hand. He would never have allowed her to walk away without being sure he would not be denied the opportunity to raise his child.

The captain took a breath as he faced the double shoji of the main conference hall. The staff waited beyond.

He steeled his expression, pushing all thoughts of the woman's obstinacy to the back of his mind. He could show no wavering when addressing his staff. They would be informed that a guest had taken up residence in the old guest quarters and that she was not to be disturbed. If she should engage a member of the staff so-be-it, but otherwise none were to hinder her comings and goings.

She would be assigned a personal maid- whether she wanted one or not- to fetch her meals, help her dress, bathe, and see her clothes laundered. He already had an individual in mind. If she had thought he would be passive in this, she most certainly had another thing coming.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 327

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Trappings

The courtesan sighed as she took in her few accoutrements. A servant from the river-house had been kind enough to accompany Ikarosu in bringing her belongings. There wasn't much to call her own and in this space that was still strange to her the accessories seemed useless.

A chill passed over her as she thought of being alone here. Ikarosu had barely glanced at her but to scowl and when she had touched him to get his attention he had pulled away.

_I am even more foreign here. _Xochitl thought. Wrapping her arms tight around herself she peered around the room once more. Anxiety nipped at her slowly becoming frustration as she again questioned her decision.

Unohana-san's voice was soothing- the perfect sort for one of her profession. But while her tone had been gentle- sweet even- she had sugarcoated nothing. She had been clear about her prognosis. In order for the child to live it would need the influence of strong reiatsu. A daily infusion would be necessary to stabilize the womb enough to withstand the baby's own untamed spiritual pressure. Being that Xochitl was a very ordinary sort of soul her womb was not the most hospitable for a child of such power.

"_It's imperative that the child's reiatsu is held in check by one of greater reiatsu… The ideal would be for the father to attend to this- but it is not necessary. One who might control their reiatsu will do- but in all honesty the closer you are to this individual the better. It will assure a bond with the child not only due to your own contentment but because the fetus will react to that person's signature energy…. The more intimate you are with this person the more likely the child will find stability and the birth will be without complications."_

What it boiled down to was that she was dependent on the noble. It meant that she was essentially… trapped.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 317

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Opposition

It had been late when the young woman had finally returned. He had met her at the front gate and shot the guards a warning gaze when their eyes threatened to follow the courtesan's progress. She was cloaked in that familiar blue and he had led her and the two trailing after her to the guest house.

He had only watched for a moment as they began to set things about her room before he turned on his heel to have a word with the over-curious men at the gate.

On Byakuya's return, he was nearly brushed by the young messenger boy. The boy's normally stern face was flushed, irritation and something else showing in the way he scowled. He even had the audacity to shoot a glare over his shoulder at the noble who had stopped, his head turned just enough to see the boy.

To Byakuya's astonishment, when the boy noted his attention he stopped, spun on his heel and sneered. A couple quick, and obviously angry hand gestures in the captain's direction and a hissing of breath as he mouthed words, and the boy had disappeared into the trees, heading for the gate.

Normally Byakuya would find himself indifferent to another's incomprehensible scorn, but he couldn't help but be curious about Ikarosu's precipitous animosity. He did not know the boy's language and suddenly he did not like the thought of being ignorant.

He closed his eyes and faced forward once more, opening his eyes after a moment to stare up the path toward the guest house.

A part of him scoffed at the idea of having to face the woman and lay out his expectations… yet another part of him relished the thought of seeing her dark eyes spark with rebellion.

He shook his head at himself and squared his shoulders further, trying to avoid the notion of anticipating the small battle ahead.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 388

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Last Word

The young woman did not disappoint him. She shook her head of thick dark sienna hair in refusal.

But of course he was ready with sound argument.

"My duties keep me from the manse for a significant time on a daily basis. It's imperative someone here is aware of your needs."

"Such consideration my lord, while generous, is not necessary. I need no one to wait on me." She said, craning her head slightly to look up at him from her place on the floor. She sat seiza beside a small chest of folded clothing.

Upon brief inspection, Byakuya had made a mental note to have her fitted for suitable attire. While there were a few kimonos of decent quality the majority of her wardrobe consisted of simple plain-colored yukatas. He would have to rectify this; she was a _**guest**_ of his house after all.

He shifted his gaze from her apparel to her face quickly, but she had noted his momentary attention.

"Takeda-san has served this house for some time. She will only do as requested. Nothing more." He informed her tonelessly.

There was a flicker in her eyes that spoke of suspicion. He had not said who might do the requesting.

To his credit he pretended not to have noticed and supplied smoothly, "In any case it is unwise to leave you unattended. It is for the best to assign someone to look in on you while I am away."

Her lips parted and he drew in a deep breath, preparing for another protest, but none came.

Instead she bowed her head to him and gave a single nod.

A slim midnight eyebrow rose at this and his lips twitched, his only sign of reveling in his triumph.

_So, she __**can**__ be practical. Good. The less opposition to my authority the better. I am always sensible in my decisions after all._

"I understand," She said softly, smoothing a pale yellow yukata in her lap, "But I would hope, my lord, you would understand I am used to being self-sufficient."

Why this simple insight upset him Byakuya could not say.

"You will allow her to tend to you." He said sternly before turning on his heel. He paused at the shoji to shoot one more low demand over his shoulder, "And you will instruct me in sign."

* * *

AN: Damn, what a brat... A sexy brat...


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 305

AN: Hey all! I just wanted to thank you once more for your consideration for this fic and also give you fair warning that I have a good deal mapped out for this so it may get rather long. I hope you'll bear w/ me. I will do my best to keep it interesting!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

A Silent Arrangement

That very night another chest arrived, this one larger, and accompanied by a note. Byakuya felt a certain trepidation as he eyed the box and then the scroll Ikarosu held out to him with a stony glare.

As the noble considered, the boy grew impatient and reached his arm out further to offer it to the tall man again.

Byakuya met the boy's gaze placidly as he slowly took the scroll from the child's hands. Work done, Ikarosu gave a quick, but respectful bow and turned to the shoji. The captain watched, awaiting some abrupt hand signs to be thrown at him, but the boy simply departed. It would seem the messenger's anger had cooled into a mask of indifferent contempt.

A moue of distaste tugged at Byakuya's mouth with the thought that he could still not get to the root of the problem on his own.

_I will rectify this soon enough._

Still he turned from the sliding doors of his study, scroll clutched firmly between his hands. He settled at the table where he had been previously, pouring over squad evaluations as well as the clan's finances.

He thought to set the scroll aside to peruse later once he had finished what he had started, but that niggling of foreboding prodded at him.

With a breath he opened the missive and gave a quick skim of its contents. And then he paused, quicksilver eyes narrowing and decided to give the document a more thorough read.

He lifted his head, a shrewd look narrowing his eyes as they wandered from the paper. Due to his preoccupation he had hardly foreseen a proposal of this nature. The offer was more than tempting. The noble knew a good deal when he saw one.

This is what he would need in any case.

_Leverage._


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 298

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

In the Wee Hours

The night wore on, the candle burning low. The hour did not matter. More often than not did he seek his bed at, or just beyond the midnight hour. This was the nature of a man whose duty stretched beyond that of a mere captain.

With a little effort each vertebrae in his spine shifted pleasantly with barely a sound as he set his pen aside. The flurry of the day's activities and conversations was indeed catching up to him and he felt a weariness in his limbs that did not often touch him.

Byakuya arranged his desk, snuffed out the candle and rose from the zubuton that he had warmed for time he chose to be ignorant of.

He set an even pace down the outer fusuma, inhaling the fragrance that accompanied the early hours, impassive gaze taking stock of all that surrounded him despite the dark. His gait slowed as his sharp eyes pierced through the twilight and the trees to note the glow of candlelight. He drew to a halt, deliberating.

The captain turned on his heel back toward his office.

…

He could see her outline through the shoji. Her figure was appealing even in shadow. He closed his eyes.

He called to her softly.

Soon enough the shoji slid open and he briefly glanced down at her kneeling figure before striding past her.

When she had shut the screen behind him she turned into the room and noted he was watching her expectantly and there was a chest in his hands.

For a moment Xochitl could only stare at him, surprised by his presence and even more surprised that he had ventured in carrying an item she recognized.

An onyx eyebrow rose and she quickly remembered herself, "My lord… Will you take tea?"


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 297

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Midnight Hostess

After he set the chest down the silence was complete.

Finally after a few moments he settled seiza at the low table that they had occupied months before. She kept her eyes on the floor and as she rose he could see the uncertainty in her frame. Without a word she went to fetch another cup, clutching at the folds of her robe in an anxious rhythm.

Before she had opened the shoji for him she had picked up a robe to wear over her sleeping yukata. Her modesty was curious to him and he eyed her without remorse as she eventually took her place across the table from him.

She had plaited her hair into one thick braid that fell over her shoulder. The cream color of the fabric draping her gave lovely contrast to her tawny skin.

It felt like ages since he had watched her prepare a cup of tea for him, his gaze was intent on her slender hands as she moved.

He blinked and a cup was placed before him, steam feathering towards the ceiling. Truthfully he was almost hesitant to take it into his hands. What if it was not the same as it had been?

But she waited for him and he took up the cup and drew it to his lips.

Byakuya inhaled subtly and was unprepared for the rush of serenity brought on by the fragrance. Grey eyes darted across the table and she answered his silent inquiry.

"It is a variation of chamomile. It's meant to help one sleep."

Eyeing her she did not look the least bit tired.

_Odd._ He thought as he tipped the cup slightly.

The tea's flavor flooded his mouth and the warmth that rose in him was reminiscent of a lulling embrace.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 375

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

From Sun-up

Insistent sunlight draped the office in a yellow-white gleam- too intense for weary eyes. After casting a glance at his captain, the Sixth Division's Lieutenant shuddered the window slightly, fighting blindness. He grimaced as the light became muted and he blinked away the dancing spots in front of his eyes.

He paused a moment, hand still on the window, but there was no protest from behind him. He sighed gratefully.

A gaping yawn practically cracked the red-head's jaw and for a moment he was unconscious of his actions as he stretched his hand back to lazily massage at his neck. Again he couldn't help but dart a look his superior's way anticipating the man's bemused gaze.

But the man's sharp attention was not pointed in his direction. A frown pulled at Renji's lips as his captain contemplated the water clock across the way on another windowsill.

By this time Renji should have at least received a round-about admonishment regarding his obvious lack of sleep. Yet his captain had not even commented blandly as he might any other day.

A smirk dared tug at the lieutenant's mouth as he interrupted the quiet, "Rough night, Captain?"

The preoccupied grey eyes grew sharp and the noble murmured a negative, "Nn… I slept quite well, Lieutenant."

Renji stiffened when he felt his captain's shrewd look, "You, however seem to have missed a few hours."

A half shrug and a sheepish look was Byakuya's answer and he looked back down at the paperwork before him.

He _**had**_ slept well. In fact he could only vaguely recall seeking his bed.

He distinctly remembered staring at the bottom of the teacup he had drank from. He was aware that he had informed the woman that he would be taking tea in the evening with her after which he expected an instruction in the boy's language. But other than the direct command and the warm feeling of the tea- he was certain the impromptu meeting had passed in the blink of an eye.

His sleep had been sound, uninterrupted by his overactive mind.

Byakuya felt his lips curl briefly. _Clever tea-maker. I will have to be more wary when taking tea with her, else she send me to my bed much too early._

* * *

AN: Renji's (delicious) punkass will be a familiar face- especially once the cat's outta the bag.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 428

AN: Chapters do tend to burn a hole into my tablet.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

New Compartment

Once the evening meal was cleared from the table in the dining hall, Byakuya adjourned to his office. Every evening it was the same. He took a late meal after returning home from duty and then sought out his desk where work always awaited him. On occasion he would bring squad affairs home, but he much preferred to compartmentalize. As it was, there was a never ending surplus of paperwork pertaining to his role as Clan Head and Noble Ambassador.

All in all it made for late nights which he didn't necessarily mind.

Still, he felt an unanticipated sense of urgency as he seated himself behind his desk.

Yet ever disciplined he finished his affairs in the same amount of time as was customary.

A sigh escaped him as he looked down at the neat stack of parchment before him. He clasped his hands and rested his chin on his fingers, his elbows propped on the desk. In the candlelight his eyes gleamed like quicksilver.

…

The woman greeted him at the door. This time she was prepared for his arrival, wearing day clothes.

It seemed natural to him to eye her with consideration, noting the simple yukata and the tight bun her hair was pulled into.

As he had passed her, entering the quarters he had allowed his reiatsu to feather outward- to brush her lightly. Satisfied that there was no erratic energy emanating from her he seated himself at the table.

"I trust you are well." He said, as she moved to fetch tea.

"Quite, my lord." She agreed.

He patiently probed, "Takeda-san has made herself available to you."

There was the smallest hesitation, but Xochitl answered, "Yes."

A small nod of acknowledgement and Byakuya focused on the cup before him, leaving the woman to her thoughts.

Takeda-san had shown up on the doorstep of the guesthouse only moments after her master had left for the day- quite early in fact. The woman mirrored her master in the way her face claimed no emotion. She had the features of a middle-aged woman, her brown hair streaked with silver at the temples. She was every bit the proper servant, yet as she introduced herself, her keen brown eyes had been assessing and her tone held a trace of authority that assured Xochitl the woman held some rank within the household.

The meeting was brief- yet both women came to a rather quick and quiet understanding. All it took was a short stare-down and Takeda-san knew Xochitl's secret and Xochitl became aware that she had gained an ally.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 275

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

A Foundation

Containing a secretive smile as she recalled her encounter with the maid, Xochitl set a piece of paper on the table before her.

Curiosity flickered in the noble's eyes as he noted her movement and watched her fold her hands in her lap, awaiting him.

Byakuya's brow twitched a little as he came to realize she was not joining him. There was no teacup situated within her reach. He chose not to dwell, perhaps it held no significance.

Yet his thoughts meandered…

Souls with so little spiritual pressure did not partake in food as a soul reaper might, but with the reiatsu swirling in her she would need greater sustenance than simple water or tea. He didn't necessarily like the idea of her being sequestered in the guest house while he dined. As it was, it was likely the servants already viewed her quiet arrival with a grain of interest. Would it not seem odd that he did not invite his "guest" to share a meal? But he felt bringing up the topic of her meals was another of those issues best broached after they'd established a few boundaries.

With a breath he set his cup aside and settled his straightforward gaze upon her.

For a moment she met his eyes before dropping her sights to the table fingering the paper idly.

"To begin-the alphabet."

His expression changed almost imperceptibly and she unconsciously licked her upper lip.

"Some words have no established sign," She explained, "They must be spelled out."

Byakuya tipped his head back slightly, taking this in. "Basics." He said.

"Basics." She echoed in her soft voice, glad he did not seem to see the flash of a tiny smile curingl her lips.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 406

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Tea for Two?

A few days passed and the Kuchiki Lord adjusted admirably to his new routine.

She had not expected him to be so pliant regarding the change of schedule. She had expected some indignation on his part. Thought for certain he would at least scoff at being asked to start his education in Sign so simply. But he took everything in stride and he absorbed her teachings rapidly. He formed words with elegant precision, his noble hands seemingly made for the silent communication.

Secretly Xochitl had been surprised by his interest. When she thought on it she could not recall using Sign in his presence. How had he known she was proficient?

_Did my mistress perhaps tell him at some point?_

"I will take tea now." Byakuya's voice broke through her thoughts and she realized she had not been assessing his translation.

The young lord had chosen to break routine and dispense with lessons first before his nightly cup.

His pewter eyes trailed her as she rose to her feet to obey, though he had noted the momentary frown prompted by his demand.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as she sat down without preparing herself a cup which had been her habit since her arrival.

Schooling his speculative expression, he watched her carefully, "You are not joining me?"

She looked startled by his attention, before she recovered, "Thank you, no… Please."

Looking her in the eye he insisted, "It would please me if you were to partake as well, Xochitl."

Her stomach twisted slightly and she could not be certain if it was dread or the way he unconsciously purred her name.

Her teeth stabbed into her inner lip a moment before she calmed herself with a slow intake of breath.

An almost smug expression graced the noble's face as she again differed to him.

Yet she stared at the cup she'd made for herself she could not mask her trepidation. Byakuya again gazed at her with misgiving.

_Perhaps it will not affect me._ She chided herself before lifting her chin and drawing the cup toward her lips.

The moment the tea's fragrance hit her nose the young woman winced. She set the cup down so fast the beverage sloshed down the sides.

Byakuya's eyes reflected his shock as he watched her stand only to dash toward the shoji. Kneeling on the porch, hands pressed to the wood as she leaned out over the yard, she was promptly sick.

* * *

AN: The term "**morning** sickness" can be misleading.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 343

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

What to Expect…

He might have presumed poison if one: he was not overly cautious concerning food and drink (a young heir's position was ever precarious) and two: if he had not already begun researching the rare phenomenon that was "pregnancy". The sparse collection of records regarding "birth" were only available to captain class shinigami of noble blood.

With a measure of uncertainty he had risen and looked about him. He had offered her a damp cloth with which to wipe her mouth and a tea cup of water.

All and all- the aftermath had been... _awkward_. While she did not seem the least bit embarrassed even as he approached her- he himself felt an almost nervous twitch settle into his stomach.

To combat this he had demanded to know why she had not informed him of this condition.

To which she had calmly responded that she had been informed that it was a natural side effect and couldn't be helped.

While he had indeed read this he still felt indignation at the idea that this was yet another thing she had tried to keep to herself. After a little prodding he had learned that the girl was ill every evening- managing to forestall the worst of the nausea until he left at night.

"I would prefer if you were forthright with me. Your welfare _**is**_ my concern." He had finally said ending what might have evolved into a sensible conversation regarding what to expect.

Now as he stared at the tray Takeda-san had prepared his brow twitched.

He exhaled slowly and glanced at the patiently waiting figure only to offer a nod of approval. Takeda-san nodded in return and took up the tray, exiting silently to lay out its contents before the young lady still asleep in the guesthouse.

As the noble captain himself left the manor to stride toward the front gate he could only imagine the stubborn girl's response to the undertaking he had tasked the maid with.

He lifted his face to the lightening sky an unrepentant smirk teasing the corners of his mouth.

* * *

AN: Poor fella... Tip of the iceberg...


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 322

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Presence

She felt him everywhere. His energy was unmistakable- it infused everything- however subtly. It was settled over the manse and the grounds like an invisible blanket. His territory was thoroughly marked.

It stood to reason that she was able to be away from him for long periods without distress. With traces of his reiatsu layered lightly over the estate a balance had been established. She was grateful. The phantom pains had eased and while she could not forestall her nightly sickness, she did not feel her nerves strung tight as she had before.

Still…

Her gratitude was not so encompassing that it did not allow for a sliver of irritation at his presumptuousness.

This was quite clear to him when the shoji slid back and she looked him straight in the eye before bowing.

Takeda-san had checked in with him every day since the girl's arrival. He was aware that the maid left small portions of food with the girl and drew fresh water for her from the nearest well. The woman reported that the girl seemed to favor fruit and the occasional rice cracker.

This light faire was spread out in abundance on his dining table along with lightly steamed fish and rice. From what he understood, food should be subtle in flavor so as not to upset her delicate constitution.

She perched seiza across from him and he felt a certain contentment settle at her obedience. He watched as her eyes roved over the table and felt further mollified.

Yet he was rather thrown when she abruptly rose and stared down at him a moment before she rounded the table and took up a space at his left.

His eyes widened.

She reached out.

He reached out.

The room froze with his hand engulfing her small wrist, her hand hovering over a dish.

"If you insist on my presence," She murmured softly, refusing to look at him, "I will serve."


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 295

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Metronome

Anxiety forcing each step in that roundabout pattern seemed to keep the young woman's thoughts in a similar rhythm of _back_ _and_ _forth_.

She had left the hall only minutes prior to this restless bout of pacing within the confines of "her rooms".

Yes, she had served. He had allowed it, yet the tension in the air had not dissipated when she had returned to her cushion across from him.

In fact his rigid form seemed impossibly stiff, each movement made precise and flowing with all the grace of steel. He drank and ate with all the appropriate etiquette and practiced mannerisms of one of his class, but he was far from at ease.

Add to that that she had felt his eyes. He watched her from under his lashes, however subtly- yet she felt a wash of coldness in her limbs at the scrutiny. She herself had been too uncomfortable to attempt to do more than sip at a cup of lemon water. And this had further provoked him until the atmosphere was thoroughly saturated by strain.

"_You will report to me at the same time each evening to dine." He had commanded icily before her departure._

Somehow she knew she had offended the master of the house. In some way, shape, or form she had threatened his dominance and she was not sure even he himself understood this.

Pausing abruptly, Xochitl's teeth left her lower lip mid-nibble.

_**So**_ _**what**_ if he felt threatened?

She was only doing what was natural to her- serving. As it was she knew nothing came for free. She was simply trying to find a way to compensate him for his consideration.

_I'm not so demanding am I? Perhaps I'm taking liberties I shouldn't… Or perhaps… He's being unreasonable…?_


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 330

AN: Waving swords around seems to prompt a bit of reflection.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Seeing Red

The metallic clang was constant, each strike one after another in a series of merciless blows.

Renji pushed and jumped back (always grateful for the "sprung" flooring) to put distance between him and his rather intense opponent.

He could see the tension in the man's jaw, and the grey eyes normally cool and impassive were dark like gathering storm clouds. It was obvious the other man was not simply viewing this morning spar as routine, but perhaps as a way to relieve his frustration?

The red-head swallowed, as a bead of sweat trickled down his throat over his Adam's apple and disappeared beneath his damp shihakusho.

Eyes narrowed, Byakuya side-stepped with predatory grace, one hand on his blade as his other pushed back the silken onyx hair from his face. He might look relaxed, unconcerned to just any observer, but Renji could clearly see that the muscles beneath the impeccable haori were corded.

Yes. His captain was in a foul mood and this never did bode well for him as his Second-In-Command.

The noble's eyes flashed his mind helplessly replaying the evening before.

_The flesh beneath his hand was silky and the pulse beneath that, steady. He could smell bergamot and verbena. His reiatsu housed within her stroked tentatively at his palm, a childlike prodding, light and almost undetectable._

_With utter slowness did he release his hold and he heard her take a breath. She sat back, resting her palms flat on her thighs, her gaze still carefully averted._

"_It makes sense, does it not? To allow me this small task?"_

Renji's whole body went rigid as he thought he heard a growl coming from the man across the room.

It was only moments later that the poor lieutenant was sprawled on his back, several meters from where he had been standing.

Slightly dazed, the man sat up with a wince just in time to see his captain sheath his blade and turn on his heel to stride out the shoji.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 341

AN: Oh Renji…

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Poking the Bear

Abarai Renji approached with caution. He had taken several moments to coach himself beyond the doors to his captain's office even before he had swept in and bowed.

It was several more minutes before he plucked up the courage to be direct. Still his hand clenched and unclenched nervously around the hilt of his zanpaktou.

"Ugh… Sir… Is there something… you-um- need to get off your chest?" He queried, standing before the large mahogany desk.

The lieutenant could feel sweat trickle down his forehead as there was no response. The more vigorous than usual training with his captain might have something to do with the perspiration- but it was more likely the unease the man felt in waiting. He was certain something unprecedented was going on as his superior seemed to be practically- stewing.

The light scratch of pen across paper came to an abrupt halt and the young noble raised his head slightly, staring into the unknown with narrowed eyes.

She had served with utter poise; practiced in this role. And while any noble woman would have the same skill it would rarely be utilized. If a husband and wife were intimate enough this sort of display might be routine, yet most of the elite would only allow their staff to serve. On occasion a woman might serve close friends of one's family. But truly the practice of serving at a man's side was more common of a hostess- like any maid in a teahouse or hostel- or even a…

He did not like to think of her as a servant and any reminder of what profession she was proficient in did not sit well with him either.

In his house, she should simply defer to him, should she not?

Yet in small ways she seemed to flaunt his lack of control.

She had not touched the food specifically selected to appeal to her palate. Nor had she been dressed in the clothing he had ordered for her!

This is when Renji could have sworn he heard a muttered:

"Troublesome woman."


End file.
